Concern
by Lady Merlin
Summary: wannabefluffy one shot SoneaxAkkarin. Sonea noticies that Akkarin's tired.


Sonea observed Akkarin. He looked tired. To say the least. He had frown lines on his forehead, and around his eyes. Ignoring all of this, as weird as it may sound to say something it, there was mysterious quality to his face. Something timeless. She had the feeling that Akkarin might be one of them, guys-who-make-girls-start-drooling-and-go-googly-eyed type, if he tried. And that too, not much of an effort. He had beautiful eyes. Just, one thing though. He never showed emotion. Somehow, this made her feel more secure, that he would never be, or, more correctly, would be stable, and secure. She did, however have an idea that if there were emotion in his eyes, the beautiful eyes that were like the depths of an endless well, might become more soulful and like tunnels.

He had a charm to him, the way he behaved. He was so eloquent; though she had the feeling he was more human below the surface. She wondered why he hid it. But anyway, moving away from how attractive she found Akkarin, she was noticing things about him. His confident walk was now, in someway, tired. Like he had seen too much. She knew he was young, very young, but he was old inside. She had an idea. He needed a girlfriend. Perhaps then he would be happier.

Agh. Back to the problem at hand. He looked too tired to be normal. One might think he was the High-Lord, and was expected to be tired, but one might also get knocked down by a rock if he didn't shut up. Sonea pondered. That didn't even make sense. Nothing made sense anymore now-a-days. Anyway. She wondered if it was the work. Perhaps she should go help him. Wait. Why did she care?

_Perhaps because he isn't as bad as you thought. Perhaps it's because in some small corner of you, you know he revealed more than he needed to, maybe because he trusted you. Maybe because in some little way you are attracte-- _

'Shut up!' she mumbled. No point asking life questions. It only throws back bigger ones.

She pulled herself off the chair. He body had gone numb. She stood upright and stretched. Ah, much better. She took a deep breath. Loving the feeling of the cloak swishing on the floor, she made her way to Akkarin's room. Once you thought about it, it didn't seem too much like someone's torture chamber. It was quite comfortable, to say the least. She knocked on the door, suddenly wondering how she was going to ask him.

"Sonea?" he asked, obviously surprised. She couldn't stifle the tiny voice who cried, 'he's so cute!!!'

"High-Lord, Good Afternoon,"

"Good Afternoon Sonea. What's wrong?" he asked, sounding some-what concerned.

"Migh- May I be frank?"

"When have I ever stopped you?" the corner of his mouth twitched into a tiny smile. He looked infinitely younger.

"You look tired. Exhausted. And since I've finished studying ahead of time, I was wondering if I could help you, you know, with whatever you do. Anything that could save you some energy." He looked surprised, shocked even, and then a tiny flicker of hope, and something else... before it all vanished into the hidden depths of his eyes.

"Sonea,"

"Mmhmm?"

"I would love that. Come, sit." he beckoned her, smiling. He looked drop-dead-gorgeous.

She was surprised, but did her best to hide it. She walked in, closing the door behind her. She sat infront of him, on a plain but comfortable wooden chair. She waited. "Something to drink?" he asked in his rich velvet voice. Hmm. she'd just noticed how pleasant it was. She liked hearing him talk.

"No thanks, High-Lord."

"And please, stop with the titles. You know and I know I'm the High-Lord. No need to keep reminding me." There was obvious humor behind his serious look, and a glint of happy mischief in his eye. She chuckled.

"So, how can I help?" and then she realised that Akkarin had only just realised she meant it. He explained to her what he did and how, all the boring paperwork. She attacked with vigor. Soon enough, between the two of them, the work was at an end. Just some more papers to sign.

They had been chatting for a while. Sonea was startled and surprised at her own blindness that Akkarin was actually good company. And here she was, wasting away for lack of a friend when there was one who lived in the room next-door. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions. Maybe he was just grateful for her help. But she hoped not.

There was a period of silence. "So, how's Regin?" he asked.

She looked up and blinked. He chuckled. What a lovely sound. "Yes, I know he exists, and all that rubbish he's done to you. I'm not a complete idiot, oblivious or that cruel. I took you on as my Novice. I will stand and protect you when I think you need help." She had no words.

"Sonea, I need to discuss something with you. I know you don't like me much," she was about to protest, and he could see it, "hear me out," he said patiently, "I realise I have been little more than a cruel captor to you, and have not shown any signs of affection one can expect from a guardian. I know you think and feel that I've abandoned you to the world, and that you're only here because of our little political situation. Well, that plays a small role, but trust me, I've had my eye on you for quite a while now, and I've seen that spark inside of you. I don't intend to be a captor, a jailer or a prison guard. I know you really don't trust me, but I just need you to know, I would never do anything, _anything_ to hurt you. I just want to get out of this mess alive, and I'll never bother you again. In the mean time, can we be friends?" he asked.

Sonea had no words. She nodded, looking a little dazed; she had just agreed to be friends with the Black Magician High-Lord. This was not normal. Now she felt all bubbly in her stomach. _NO. NO thinking all this funny stuff. _But she really liked him. She knew that much.

Very abrupt but I'm a bit pissed at the moment, so don't mind. :D:D


End file.
